1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shield termination means for shields of individual wire leads and/or for a bulk cable shield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore shields from electrical leads or cables have been terminated at a connector by time consuming or ineffective means. For example, inside of a connector body, a wire is connected to the shields which is brought out and attached to the connector by way of a clamp. This procedure can be very time consuming. In another example, shields have been clamped between two solid rings surrounding the cable which are electrically coupled to the connector. This shield termination arrangement has disadvantages since irregularities in the size of the shields may result in ineffective electrical connection between the shields and the solid rings.